Vampire Knight (Zero x Yuki)
by CaseyFlossy9697
Summary: It's been 15 years since the Rido incident and since Yuki first departed. Now that sh'es back what will happen between her and Zero? Will there be love? Or more hate? What new threats lie ahead of them? how will they overcome these threats?


**Me: This is a new story while the others are on a temporary hiatus. Sorry to the Haunted and Bloody Castle readers but it will be a bit longer.**

**Chapter 1**

I cannot _believe_ this! He's late, again! That's the 5th time this week! Every time he's late I'm always getting trampled on by the girls of the Day Class. I am sick and tired of it. He needs to learn to be here on time. I think he's doing this on purpose! That little ass.

In case you are wondering who I am talking about, his name is Zero Kiryu. He's 18 and a human turned vampire. The vampire who turned him has long since been killed, her name was Shizuka Hio, ever since then Zero has been battling his vampiric urges, that is until he tasted my blood when I was still a human. My human self would feed him when the urges arose within him. My human self was very foolish and very childish for wanting to protect him. But in the end she only ended up hurting him. My current self is not so foolish, of course I still give him blood, but in return he lets me feed off him when I need it. It's a fair trade, right?

My name is Yuki Kuran. I kept my original family name since it would be a hassle to keep it hidden for long. I am still 16 years old, I'll continue to be that way, well at least for a while since I am a Pureblood vampire and we vampires age at 10th of the rate that humans age. It's been 15 years since I first left the academy. My old classmates graduated. Yori, my roommate from 15 years ago, became a teacher here at the Academy and since she now knows about the Night class, she teaches them, and of course I am hoping that the new students in the Night class behave and not harm her otherwise they will face my wrath. I am a Day class student, but I am also the Night class dorm president I acquired that title upon my return to the Academy since I am the only Pureblood at the school.

Kaname Kuran my ex-fiance gave me a choice 2 months ago before the new school year started. Either I can remain with him or go back to the Academy to Zero. It's obvious as to the one I chose. I do love Kaname but as a brother, not a lover. Zero will always have my heart. Even if he still hates me for being what I am. Zero doesn't know of my feelings for him, I never want him to find out either, I'd rather him hate than love me.

I shake my head forcing my thoughts back to reality. The gate begins to open behind me as it signals that I'm late in getting the girls back to the Day Class dorm. I hear a whistle and suddenly the girls are lined up on each side to let the Night class go through to get to their class. I sigh and walk up to the Night class.

"Good morning, Mistress Yuki." Luka Demori one of my guardians say to me. She uses the element of Fire.

"Not right now Luka." I mutter to her sighing. "Get the others including Seren to our usual spot I must speak to all of you."

"Yes ma'am." She and the rest of the Night class walk past me, some with serious looks on their faces, some glancing at me in fear, and others smiling in admiration. Honestly I hate the attention I get from them, but it comes with title of being a Pureblood. All of the Day class girls get mad at me for the attention I get from the boys in the Night class. The fangirl clubs that some of them had formed want to fight me but Zero always steps in and protects me before _I _harm them. My temper has become shorter and shorter with these girls and the Night class feels it. Of course my Guardians know to stay close at night in case the Day class students are on the prowl again due to my short temper with them I might harm those students.

"Yuki." I hear his voice call me from the other side of the group of Night class students. I glare at him.

"You're late Zero. Really late." I tell him in a cold voice. My usual cheerful demeanor vanishing around him. "I hate it when you're late. You know how much they irk me." I discreetly gesture towards the Day class girls.

"I know, but still I had something to take care of." I knew he was talking about the Hunter's Association. They rear their ugly heads in whenever they want. The new leader learned of Zero and he abuses his power by forcing Zero on 4 sometimes 5 missions a day. I hate him for it.

"Zero? Tell them to get back to their dorms, please? I am too tired to yell at them anymore." I sigh leaning against the wall.

Zero turns to the Day class girls with a glare. "Get back to your dorms right now! It's way past curfew for Day class students!" Of course they all listen to him and scurry off to the Sun Dorm which is the name of the Day class dormitories. Zero's got this bad boy reputation that says listen-or-suffer.

"Thanks." I shuffle through my pockets and fish out my blood tablets. "I'll be right back. Start the patrols without me." I mutter walking into the Night class dorms hoping he isn't going to follow me. I sigh in relief when I hear his reply of 'okay' and his footsteps shuffling away from me. "Sorry Zero…"

**Me: Soo new story I would like to know what you all think about it. I am going to do this story solo for a while until I really need help and am in need of a co-writer. Please R&amp;R I'd love the feedback.**


End file.
